


Dying to Meet You

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, with a dystopian twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: In a world where a virus is slowly killing the entire population and only your soulmate's blood can cure the disease, Jongin searches desperately for the person that holds his life in their veins.





	Dying to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt A283
> 
> This actually turned out to be a really fun fic to write, and I'm really proud of how it came out! A massive thank you to F for keeping me sane while writing lol!

      Jongin remembered being around the age of 10 when he first learned about the concept of soulmates. He learned about soulmates in school from his teacher, but it was his older brother who really taught him about the cold reality of them. His brother never found his. A soulmate had been thought of as a legend once. That changed when researchers tried to mix myth with science. It was supposed to be for the benefit of humanity. Scientists were trying to create a link within the human body that could span across generations. It was for the sake of making sure everyone had that 'special someone.' They were trying to play God.

 

      They tampered with genes, creating the first generation of test tube children. Everything seemed to work perfectly as they watched children mingle and grow closer within the labs. But then, after altering a much larger number of children, there was one who never found his soulmate, who slowly deteriorated before them, whose organs ceased functioning one by one, who died agonizingly, alone and unloved. And then, there were more. They had made a mistake in their experiment.

 

      Their attempt at creating human beings that were made for each other had only created a gaping weakness in humanity. What was meant to be a guiding link became a cursed mutation. They created an entire generation of people that were dependent on someone else they may never find in their lifetime. The mutation acted like a virus, spreading slowly throughout the body. It varied so greatly among the generation, it was hard to pinpoint what cure someone needed. When soulmates were found, they each had to supply blood to a doctor, who would turn it into a serum that cured both their viruses. Without a compatible person to supply the cure, humans become incomplete. Their body couldn't fight against the man-made virus inside it. They would slowly wither and die. In their attempt to play God, humanity had doomed itself.

 

      It was too late to remove the mutation from the new generation, and those that survived and found their soulmate continued its lineage. It was a lot harder to put everything back to the way it was, and the old generation slowly died out, leaving only the new, incomplete generations to carry on. The world had become survival of the fittest. The average life expectancy ranged anywhere from 20 to 90 years, depending on how lucky a person was. As young as 18, a person could be suffering and dying, and there was nothing that modern medicine could do to save them. They could only prolong the inevitable.

 

      Jongin had been terrified when he'd learned all of this. Reality was harsh, and society didn't sugarcoat anything. From the day they were born, it was a race to find their soulmate, and only the lucky and diligent would persevere. Jongin pitied those that didn't want anything to do with romance. Biology didn't differentiate among those people. At least, not more than the standard thousands of genetic variations. Some people were lucky and had a more common variation, so they had multiple soulmates. Others had rare variations, or perhaps the only one of its kind, and they were doomed.

 

      Jongin had wondered why it wasn't possible to find a soulmate through science, since it had been the cause of their downfall. They were able to analyze a mutation, and typically when a child was born, they did so. Jongin would have thought they would be able to keep records and single out their soulmate, but it wasn't so simple. The virus was constantly changing and adapting, so there wasn't really a way to trace it to any one person, especially within the current generation. They could break it down under a microscope into smaller components and search for those, but even then, that only got them so far. Still, desperate times called for desperate measures, and they developed a small bracer with a person's viral breakdown information stored within it. When a person of similar traits was near, it would light up. That was the closest thing they had for a clue to find their soulmate.

 

      Jongin's brother had been his first experience of someone not finding their soulmate. He was a kind, gentle man, not far into his 20s, yet he looked sickly and tired all the time. Jongin hadn't realized then what death and suffering was like. He didn't know how much his brother had been going through, looking for his soulmate daily. He would come home late, but the sad, hopeless expression on his face always lifted when he saw Jongin. His smile never faded, even as he coughed up blood and took his last breath. The agony of losing his brother never left Jongin though.

 

      Only the healthy were allowed to become a functioning part of society, with jobs and basic independence. Those without soulmates were wanderers, living off their relatives if they were lucky enough. The soulmates became the upholders of society. Their teachers, caretakers, doctors, everyone had found their soulmates. They could only rely on those they knew would survive. Everyone else either lived with possible family, or wandered on their own. Outside the main cities, there were slums for the tainted, as those without soulmates were usually called. Most tainted had to leave the city if they hoped to find a soulmate, but since they were hardly capable of living on their own, with resources and knowledge denied to them, it was usually dangerous to go there.

 

      Still, Jongin knew he needed to try after he coughed up blood one afternoon. His parents had been protective of him ever since his brother died. They'd done everything they could, even begged doctors to examine Jongin for more clues, but the doctors had done what they could. It was up to Jongin to decide his own future. He was dreading the conversation he would have with his parents.

 

      To his surprise, they understood when he told them his plan to leave. His mother had started crying and his father had hugged him close, but neither of them told him not to go. They had both already lost one child. His parents already knew they couldn't bare to lose another one. Perhaps Jongin leaving would be merciful to both of them. Neither of them would have to watch him suffer and crumble before them.

 

      Many families cast their children out or remained distant from them. Even more refused to have children at all, leading to a dwindling population. After all, an early death was almost guaranteed for most of them. Even if someone cured their own virus, it remained dormant within the human body and was passed on in another mutated form to offspring. It was too painful to get close or give a family a chance. Some children were kicked out as soon as they finished their basic schooling at the age of 16. The virus usually started to take effect around the age of 18, so the earlier they were on their own, the better.

 

      Jongin had stayed home until he was 23, searching through the city. His bracer had gone off a couple of times, and he'd found the person and tried to get to know them, but ultimately, it had been pointless. He had no idea where to start searching, but he knew there were more people in the slums, which meant a higher chance of finding them. He'd said goodbye to his parents and packed a backpack, then headed out of the main city and into the unknown.

 

      Within the slums were shelters that had been set up by the city. They were refuges for traveling tainted. There, they could receive shelter and food for the day. Jongin knew he needed to find one before night fell. He didn't know the first thing about surviving on his own. Thinking about it now, school probably should have prepared them more for these kinds of things rather than basic education subjects.

 

      He passed by what looked like moldy cardboard houses and piles of trash as he walked. It really was a difference of night and day in and out of the city. Maybe no one cared about cleanliness since they were already dying of a virus. Still, there was a foul stench hanging in the air, and no one in sight as far as Jongin could see. He'd been given a map of the outer slums, but it really only had a vague estimate of where the shelters were located in relation to the city. Everything people had 'added' since then was a surprise.

 

      Thankfully, he came upon a shelter as the sun began to set. He'd spotted some people in the distance and followed them for a few hours. They must have been more familiar with the terrain since they went right to the shelter. Jongin bowed politely at one of the workers accepting people at the door and went inside. There were uncomfortable looking bunk beds lining the walls, and loads of people looming about, almost too many to move comfortably through. Jongin spotted a doorway that he assumed led to a cafeteria by the smell. It was already loads more pleasant than outside. As he was walking aimlessly, he was suddenly shoved against a nearby wall.

      “Looks like we got a new one here,” A man probably a few years older than Jongin started. Jongin coughed into his hand, tasting the familiar taste of blood.

      “You must be treasured to be sent off with a goody bag,” another sneered, trying to pull Jongin's backpack off.

      “Let go!” He wheezed.

 

      The first man shoved him back down, effectively pulling the backpack off of him. Jongin coughed miserably, too dizzy to get up. Why had he waited so long to come out here? If he'd known it was going to be perilous and full of assholes, he would have left when he was stronger. Suddenly, a third person snatched Jongin's backpack away from this man. He was much taller than this man, and raised his arm as if to strike the other men when they tried to get the backpack back. Another person was at Jongin's side a moment, later, helping him up and rubbing his back. In Jongin's hazy state, the only thing he could focus on was his bracer suddenly lighting up. It had been so long since he'd seen that light, yet on his first day in the slums, it was already glowing. Maybe there was hope after all.

 

      The taller person knelt down in front of Jongin and handed him a tissue to cough into. Jongin noticed this person's bracer glowing as well. The person rubbing his back took the tissue in Jongin's stead, since he was still a bit shocked from the whole event, and dabbed at his mouth. His bracer was glowing as well. On second thought, maybe this wasn't helpful. There were so many people here, Jongin wondered if everyone's bracer was just constantly going off.

      “Dang, you're in pretty bad shape,” the person at his side commented.

      “Do you need water?” The tall one asked. “I can get you some.”

      “Water would be nice,” Jongin finally managed.

 

      The man smiled, and for a moment, Jongin's heart fluttered. His smile was really warm, and it had been so long since he'd seen someone genuinely smile. Probably not since the day his older brother died. Jongin couldn't even remember the last time he'd smiled himself. The man returned a moment later with a small cup of water and helped Jongin sip from it.

      “You're going to be ok,” the man soothed. “We'll look after you.”

      “Can I trust you?” Jongin asked fearfully. “What if you're trying to steal my backpack too? I promise I don't have much in here. Just some snacks and a map.”

      “We're not after your supplies, don't worry,” the other person at his side reassured. “We can always get what we need from the shelters. We just wanted to help you out.”

      “I'm sorry for doubting you,” Jongin mumbled guiltily. The tall man smiled again, and Jongin's stomach did flips. How could a smile affect him so much?

      “It's alright. Considering what those guys just did to you, it's understandable. My name is Chanyeol. This guy's Baekhyun. It's nice to meet you.” He held his hand out, and Jongin shook it gently. His grip seemed really strong and warm.

      “I'm Jongin. Thank you for saving me.”

      “Of course!” Baekhyun chirped.

 

      Chanyeol helped Jongin up to his feet, and Baekhyun lifted his backpack, helping Jongin slip his arms into the straps. Shortly after that, another person rushed over to them, and Jongin instinctively hid behind Chanyeol, who was slightly taller than him. This new person instantly clung to Baekhyun's arm though.

      “Baekhyun, you were by my side a second ago then you were gone!” He whined. “Why do you always leave me behind?”

      “Because I don't need to be by your side 24/7. Besides, Chanyeol and I had to help this guy.”

      “Oh, nice to meet you!” The newcomer greeted. “My name is Minseok!”

      “Jongin...”

      “Your bracer is lit up!” Minseok said excitedly, pointing to Jongin's wrist.

      “It happened when Chanyeol and Baekhyun showed up...”

      “Really?” Baekhyun gasped. “Maybe we're soulmates~”

 

      He leaned closer to Jongin winking at him in what was probably supposed to be seduction. Jongin watched Minseok frown and Chanyeol roll his eyes, before the latter flicked Baekhyun in the forehead, effectively knocking him away from Jongin.

      “Alright, you horny toad, give him some room to breathe,” Chanyeol chided. Minseok snickered and tugged on Baekhyun's arm, motioning towards the cafeteria.

      “Let's eat for now. They stop serving food in a half an hour. After that I think we can call it a night!”

 

      They headed to the cafeteria and got in line for food. Jongin was surprised at how protective all three of them were being despite having _just_ met him. They made sure he had plenty to eat, let him sit with them, and made sure he was full by the end. He was wondering if they were this kind to every newcomer they met, or if they were only this nice because Jongin's bracer had reacted near them.

 

      Following dinner, they found a set of bunk beds in the corner. Chanyeol had taken a top bunk, and Baekhyun told Minseok it was 'his turn' for a top bunk, but Jongin had a feeling Minseok didn't care about it one way or the other. He stood awkwardly by the free bottom bunk and anxiously looked up at Chanyeol, shuffling his feet as he tried to get the courage to speak.

      “Is it alright if I sleep on your bottom bunk?”

      “Of course! Make yourself at home, Jongin.”

 

      Jongin nodded slowly, laying down on the bed. He didn't think he'd ever be able to call a place like this home. He wondered how long the others had been out here searching, and how old they were. People didn't live forever, in fact it was rare for a tainted to live to the age of 30. They were all living each day as if it was their last.

 

      Jongin found it hard to sleep that night. His mind was racing with far too many questions. He was staring ahead and saw Minseok roll over to face him. He was surprised when the other wasn't asleep. Minseok smiled gently at Jongin and scooted a bit closer to the edge of his bed.

      “Can't sleep?” He asked. Jongin shook his head. “That's pretty normal for your first few days out in the slums. Baekhyun and I weren't sleeping that well either.”

      “You were with Baekhyun when you left the city?”

      “Yeah, we’ve been together for a long time. We lived in the same orphanage and even went to school together, but I graduated before he did. I spent a couple years searching in the city though, then left when Baekhyun graduated.”

      “Yeah, I spent too much time in the city I think,” Jongin sighed.

      “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

      “23 now.”

      “You’re still plenty young,” Minseok soothed. “You’re younger than the rest of us.”

      “Really?”

      “Mhm. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are both 25, and I’m 27.”

      “Are you still...?”

      “Alive?” Minseok asked, laughing quietly. “Somehow, yeah. But I think my time is running out. We all cough up blood, but it’s getting hard for me to breathe sometimes...Don’t tell Baekhyun.”

      “Don’t you have any idea who your soulmate could be? Your bracer is glowing...”

      “It’s always glowed around both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The same is true for them. Now that yours glows around us, they’ll probably both ask you to join us. Baekhyun insists his bracer is broken.” Minseok spoke about Baekhyun with a softer tone, almost affectionate.

      “Why does he think that?”

      “He’s a bit of a dreamer,” Minseok sighed. “He’s convinced his soulmate is some dreamy, tall guy, so he doesn’t really consider anyone else as an option. His bracer has been lit for as long as he can remember too. It almost never turned off. He thought maybe it meant his soulmate was near, but now he thinks it’s glitched. He even got it looked at but still.”

      “What do you think? You think his soulmate is nearby?”

      “Maybe...For his sake I hope so. I’ve just about given up looking for mine. I think I’m happy just being with Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the end of it all.”

      “Minseok...”

      “You still have hope, Jongin, so don’t give up, alright? You can come with us. It’s safer to travel in a group, and we travel between the different shelters, so you’ll meet plenty of people.”

      “Thank you...”

      “For now, try to get some sleep. We’re leaving tomorrow, so it’ll be a long journey before we get to a shelter again.”

 

      Jongin nodded, rolling onto his back. He stared at the bunk above him, wondering how Chanyeol felt about his soulmate. Jongin wasn’t sure why he was so curious suddenly. Chanyeol had just caught his eye earlier. He seemed kind, and Jongin hoped he’d find his soulmate before it was too late. He didn’t wish his brother’s fate on any of them.

 

~*~

      The following morning, Jongin woke to the sound of rustling fabric. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, slowly focusing on a tall figure standing beside their bunk bed. Chanyeol was in the process of trying to wake both Minseok and Baekhyun up. He turned and smiled at Jongin, sitting on the bed beside him as Jongin sat up.

      “Good morning,” Chanyeol said quietly. “Did you sleep well?”

      “More or less,” Jongin sighed. Chanyeol placed a hand to his forehead.

      “Looks like you aren’t feverish. I was worried after you coughed up blood yesterday. Baekhyun tends to get fevers afterwards.”

      “I feel fine,” Jongin said quietly. If anything, he felt flustered. “What about you?”

      “I’m alive,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Would you like to come with us?”

      “Is it really ok?”

      “It’s been a while since we met someone else whose bracer lit up around us. We’d love to have you with us. If nothing else, we can all search together, right?”

      “Yes, come with us!” Baekhyun exclaimed from his bunk. Chanyeol sighed and glared at him.

      “Look, you have to behave if he does! Personal space, got it!”

      “Yeah, yeah.”

 

      Jongin smiled, though he was a bit anxious about Chanyeol’s warning to Baekhyun. He’d much rather travel with others, and they hadn’t robbed him that night, so as far as he could tell, they were trustworthy. It was a little strange to just suddenly become traveling companions though.

 

      They ate breakfast and packed some available rations for the road. Chanyeol stayed close to Jongin and helped him plan for the trip. He’d made this journey before, so Jongin was grateful for the help. Chanyeol seemed like the protective type, though Jongin couldn’t exactly say he knew him well, but he felt safe with him, which was saying something considering he’d known them for less than 24 hours.

 

      They left the shelter within the next hour, before many of the other tainted had even woken up. Baekhyun had explained it was so they could ensure they had enough rations for the trip and leave before the main bustle. It was first come and first serve at the shelters, and as more people woke up, things became more hectic.

 

      The group seemed to have a better sense of direction than Jongin did. He was constantly looking at his map, but the others seemed to just know the route to take. When they stopped for lunch, Jongin decided to ask which shelter they were headed to so he could get his bearings. Baekhyun pointed to a shelter towards the center of the map.

      “This guy right here. Then we usually hit this one down here.”

      “What about this one?” Jongin asked, pointing to a shelter in the top corner. Baekhyun grimaced.

      “Never go to that one. It’s no longer a shelter.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “There are corrupts there,” Minseok explained. “They’re tainted like us, but they took over the facility, killing the city workers there. They lure in unknowing tainted and kill them, experimenting with their blood in an attempt to cure their own viruses. They’ve given up on finding soulmates. They’ll take anyone with a lit bracer.”

      “Why hasn’t the city taken back the facility?”

      “Corrupts are extremely violent and dangerous,” Chanyeol stated next. “When you mix blood with a virus that isn’t compatible to your own, it creates an even more grisly condition. Their bodies deteriorate and hardly look human, but they become stronger and angrier. The city hasn’t been able to get rid of the corrupt gang there, so they probably gave up trying.”

      “I never knew there was even such a thing,” Jongin uttered. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

      “Who knows? Some people just want to see the world burn,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      Jongin frowned, staring fearfully at the shelter on the map. It was north of the second shelter they planned to visit. Would they run into any corrupts when they were there? From the sound of them, Jongin didn’t even want to know what they were like. He couldn’t believe there was so much going on outside the comfort of the city. His parents had never mentioned any of this when they talked about their own search for each other. The world must have changed a lot since then. Jongin jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

      “Don’t worry. You’ll be safe with us,” Chanyeol soothed.

      “I’ll protect you if you’ll be mine,” Baekhyun cooed. Minseok immediately pinched his ear.

      “Alright, lover boy. That’s enough.”

      “Minseok, stop! For a dying guy you sure do have an iron grip!”

 

      Chanyeol laughed and motioned for Jongin to keep eating. Jongin nodded, feeling oddly at ease. Chanyeol seemed to have that effect on him. Baekhyun, not so much.

 

      They finished eating and continued walking until night fell. They wouldn’t reach the next shelter for another week or so, so they would be spending time outside until then. Jongin was really anxious to be sleeping with no form of cover, but he had Minseok and Baekhyun to one side and Chanyeol to the other, so at least he wasn’t alone.

 

      Jongin stared up at the sky, taking in how many stars there were. It was easier to see them out here without the city’s light pollution. The ground wasn’t exactly comfortable, but at least Jongin could get lost in the night sky.

      “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin turned to him, surprised to find him still awake.

      “Yes...It’s a little overwhelming.”

      “I thought the same when I left the city. My mother once told me that each time a soulmate finds their match, a star is formed in the sky. I don’t know if I believe it. There are way too many stars.”

      “It’s a nice thought though...Maybe our stars are already up there, and they come together when we find our soulmate.”

      “You know that has no basis on actual science right?”

      “Neither did your mom’s theory,” Jongin pouted.

      “True, true,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I like your idea though. I think it makes more sense. Which star do you think is you?”

      “Mmm, that one!” Jongin said, pointing to the sky. Chanyeol hummed.

      “You picked a bright one. I think mine is over here.” He pointed to a star south of Jongin’s. “Not too bright, but still easy to find.”

      “I think it suits you.”

      “It’s a star, Jongin...”

      “I know, but I like that star. I think you picked a nice one.”

      “Whatever you say.” A chill made its way up Jongin’s body and he shivered, his hair standing up slightly. “You cold?” Chanyeol asked.

      “Just a little. I’ve never slept outside before.”

      “If you’re alright with it, I can snuggle closer. That’s usually how we all keep warm...But if you want to keep your distance, I understand. We only just met after all.”

      “I think the cold beats whatever else I might be feeling. If you’re willing to help, I’ll happily accept.”

 

      Chanyeol smiled and nestled closer to Jongin, wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing his body to him. Jongin let out a relieved sigh and relaxed against Chanyeol. He was definitely helping to warm him up, but there was something else Jongin couldn’t put his finger on. For whatever reason, his chest felt lighter than it had in quite some time. Maybe it was just relief finally washing over him. He’d felt alone for such a long time. It was nice to finally be with others like himself.

 

~*~

      They continued moving forward towards the shelter. As the days went on, Jongin felt like he was getting used to traveling in the slums. It wasn’t uncommon for them to come across other tainted, but usually no one even bothered to make contact unless their bracers went off. Everyone out here was searching because their life depended on it. They didn’t have time to waste on someone that ultimately didn’t matter to them.

 

      The nights in the slums were cold, and sometimes it sprinkled lightly. Jongin used to love the rain back in the city, but now he detested it. Sometimes they’d be lucky enough to find some trash to hide under, but other nights, they just had to make due and curl up close to each other. This was one of those nights.

 

      Jongin heard Minseok cough and felt him shiver against him. He felt bad for Minseok. He was definitely further along in his virus, and the rain couldn’t be good for him. Chanyeol was pressed to Jongin’s back, and he didn’t want to move away from him, but Minseok needed the extra warmth. To Jongin’s surprise, Baekhyun cuddled up behind Minseok, draping his arm over him and holding his hand in front of his face. Jongin looked Baekhyun in the eyes, trying to read what he might be feeling.

      “Minseok gets cold easily. Nights in the rain aren’t good for him,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “You act like he’s annoying and clingy, but you care about him, don’t you?” Jongin asked. Baekhyun’s cheeks turned red.

      “He’s the oldest in the group! It’s our job to look after him!” He huffed. “Besides, it’s not like I want him to die. He’s my friend...”

      “But you don’t think he’s your soulmate?”

      “He’s always been there, but I’m still dying. So is he. Your soulmate is supposed to make you feel better, right? I don’t think that’s what we are for each other.”

      “Minseok said you want someone tall and dreamy.”

      “Ugh, he’s just bitter cuz that’s my type,” Baekhyun grumbled. “I know I don’t have the luxury to be picky. But they’re my soulmate, right? They’re supposed to be someone I can love unconditionally.”

      “Some people are said to have multiple soulmates right?”

      “While others have none.”

      “Don’t you think Minseok could be one of yours?”

      “If it were that easy, Jongin, I would have been living it up in the city at 18. I don’t think I’ve lost all hope like Minseok, but I’m starting to accept that I might not find them.”

      “Minseok said he doesn’t think he has much longer...”

      “I don’t think he does,” Baekhyun whispered, hugging Minseok closer involuntarily. “It’s rare for someone to live into their 30s. Minseok’s already doing better than the average 27 year old, but...We need to find his match soon or it’ll be too late.”

      “If you could be his soulmate, would you?” Jongin asked.

      “You’re a curious one,” Baekhyun sighed. “I probably would if it meant I could save him, but blood doesn’t work that way. I couldn’t bear it if Minseok became a corrupt because of me. So I’ll just help him search instead.”

 

      Jongin nodded, and suddenly Chanyeol’s head nestled in between his shoulder blades. Jongin couldn’t help but smile. Chanyeol was a pretty deep sleeper, and Jongin envied him. At least he always slept beside him though. Jongin didn’t want to read too far into feelings, but he liked to think Chanyeol liked him, at least as a friend. Why it mattered so much to Jongin that Chanyeol cared for him, he wasn’t quite sure. If the butterflies in his stomach were any indication, Jongin would call it a crush.

 

      He didn’t think he was capable of having a crush. No one really knew what they were searching for when it came to soulmates. Supposedly, they made the pain of the virus go away, but there was no big revelation when you’d found them. Jongin wished something could actually be easy in life.

 

      Could having a crush on Chanyeol mean anything in regards to his soulmate? If Jongin liked him, that meant they were compatible to some degree. Their bracers reacted to each other as well. Baekhyun had said soulmates were supposed to be someone they can love unconditionally. A crush was the beginning of every relationship right? What if Chanyeol could be his soulmate? Jongin didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the thought had his heart racing. How he wanted desperately for it to be true. Both for the sake of their lives, but also because Chanyeol made him feel safe and cared for. He would love to have someone like Chanyeol in his life until the end of his days, whether that be near or far.

 

~*~

      Finally, one evening as it neared sundown, they spotted the shelter in the distance. Jongin was relieved to see it. He knew the bunk beds wouldn't be nearly as comfortable as his bed back in the city, but anything beat the ground. As they neared the entrance, Jongin thought he heard someone groan. He glanced around, trying to find the source, only to be startled seconds later.

 

      He tumbled backwards towards Chanyeol, clinging to him as a man crawled from beside the entrance towards him. Or what Jongin assumed was a man. His skin seemed dried and cracked, revealing angry inflammation underneath. His eyes were sunken in, and blood mixed with some kind of thick black liquid dripped from his mouth. His eyes couldn't seem to focus on the same thing, and they were bloodshot, his pupils so small Jongin could barely see them.

      “Please...Help me...” The man begged, reaching for Jongin's leg. Chanyeol pulled Jongin into his arms, further away from the man.”

      “Don't go near him, Jongin. He's a corrupt.”

 

      Jongin pressed closer to Chanyeol, terrified of what the man would do to them. He seemed so weak compared to what the others had told him though. Like this, he seemed wounded and pitiful. It was clear the virus had mutated and was tormenting him. Was he insane like Chanyeol had mentioned? Was this all a trick to lure them into his clutches?

      “No, please...I won't hurt you...I just want...water...”

 

      The man crawled forward and grabbed Minseok's leg, but Baekhyun was quick to shove him away. The man collapsed against the wall, hacking up more bloody black substance. Jongin winced at the sight, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Chanyeol's chest. The man uttered one last plea for help before his hand dropped at his side. Chanyeol rubbed Jongin's back and sighed.

      “It's alright now. Let's get inside.”

 

      Chanyeol kept his arm around Jongin's waist, leading him into the shelter. Baekhyun reached for Minseok's hand, holding it and walking forward. Minseok kept his eyes low to the ground, not wanting to look at the dead corrupt any more than he had to. Once they were inside, they got dinner and found some bunks to rest in. Jongin had trouble stomaching his food, still upset about what had happened earlier.

      “That man was dying,” he finally said quietly. “Was it really so hard to just give him one last drink of water?”

      “We're all dying, Jongin,” Baekhyun stated.

      “So what? We can't be empathetic because we're dying and we come first?”

      “Jongin,” Chanyeol started, rubbing his back. “It's true, we could have shown compassion to that man, and in that situation, he may not have lashed out at us, but the sanity of a corrupt can't be trusted. We've all been attacked by one before. Being wary of them is always the best solution. You can't forget they're unstable, Jongin. They got to that state by murdering someone and experimenting on their own blood. Even if we want to be compassionate, it's always best to err on the side of caution.”

      “Did you have to shove him so roughly though?”

      “I didn't mean to,” Baekhyun mumbled. “His grip on Minseok wasn't as strong as I thought it was. He really was minutes away from death.”

      “You'll probably see a lot more death while you're in the slums, Jongin,” Chanyeol warned. “Unfortunately it's something you get used to.”

      “I never want to get used to it,” Jongin said darkly. “We shouldn't have to be.”

      “No, but that's how it is,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      Minseok leaned a bit closer to Baekhyun, and for once, Baekhyun let him stay there. Minseok hadn't said much of anything since they'd gotten in the shelter, so he must have been upset as well. Jongin figured he was probably scared since he'd been grabbed. Maybe he'd had a bad experience in the past. That was the only reason Baekhyun would be as openly protective as he was being. Jongin really didn't know much of anything about his companions or the outside world. He was naive, but he couldn't stand the idea of getting used to death. Experiencing one death had been more than enough for him.

 

      They finished dinner and laid down for the night. Baekhyun took the top bunk as always, but this time, Chanyeol decided to sleep on a bottom bunk. Jongin was staring at the ceiling, wide awake and unable to stop thinking about that man from earlier. He sighed and rolled onto his side, looking down at the bunk below him. To his surprise, Chanyeol was wide awake. He smiled sadly at Jongin.

      “You don’t sleep well, do you?” He asked. Jongin shook his head.

      “It hasn’t been that long but so much has happened. I can’t stop thinking...”

      “Want to talk about it?”

      “Can I come down first? It’s kinda awkward talking like this.”

 

      Chanyeol nodded and scooted over in his bed to make room. Jongin quietly crept down the ladder and snuggled against Chanyeol, who instantly wrapped one of his arms around him. After a moment, he seemed to notice and let his hand fall.

      “Sorry. I keep holding you, but I never really made sure you were ok with it. I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable.”

      “No, it’s fine. It’s comforting, and I want comfort right now...”

 

      Chanyeol nodded and let his hand cling to Jongin’s side once more. They laid there in silence for a while. Jongin wanted to talk to Chanyeol, but he didn’t even know where to start.

      “The reason we’re so wary of corrupts is because Baekhyun was almost killed by one before,” Chanyeol suddenly spoke up. “I know you have a good heart, and I really like that about you, but when you’ve seen your friend almost get stabbed to death before, it makes it a little hard for you to forgive the monsters who did it.”

      “Baekhyun almost died?”

      “He’s got a scar on his shoulder from a jagged piece of glass from a bottle. On our way to a shelter, we were attacked. It was about a year ago. Minseok was suffering from a fever at the time, and a corrupt was about to hurt him, so Baekhyun got in the way and took the blow. Minseok still hasn’t forgiven himself.”

      “But he did nothing wrong...”

      “No, but Baekhyun got hurt and he blames himself.”

      “Minseok loves him, doesn’t he?”

      “Yeah. I think Baekhyun’s the only one that can’t see it.”

      “But Baekhyun doesn’t think they’re soulmates...Can you love someone that’s not your soulmate?”

      “I’m sure you can,” Chanyeol sighed. “That’s how it was for my mom.”

      “But then, how will you know? How will you survive if you never find your soulmate?”

      “My mom didn’t,” Chanyeol whispered sadly. Jongin snuggled closer.

      “I’m so sorry.”

      “It’s alright. It happened when I was still really young. She met a guy and I was a bit of an accident. They ended up not working out, and she’d said she was alright with that, but when I became part of the equation, she realized she would be leaving me behind. She tried to find her soulmate for my sake, but it never worked out. I was an orphan at age 6, and that was how I met Baekhyun and Minseok. We were all orphans, either thrown away or with no living family left.”

      “Chanyeol...”

      “I like to think my parents were in love at least in the beginning though. So I think it is possible to love someone that’s not your soulmate. I just think it won’t feel quite right.”

      “That’s such a painful existence though...”

      “Yeah, but this world isn’t exactly a pleasant place to live. Not until you become complete that is. Then you can live like a normal human being.”

      “Do you resent soulmates?” Jongin asked. Chanyeol hummed in thought.

      “Maybe I used to. Now I think I’ve just accepted the way my mom felt. I have to make what I can of my life, even if I never find the one. Do you resent them?”

      “I think I do a little bit.”

      “You’ve lost someone as well, haven’t you?”

      “My brother...He died when I was 16. He never found his soulmate. I watched him slowly wither over the years...It's too cruel.”

      “I’m sorry. You must have been really close.”

      “Thinking about it now, I know my brother didn’t try as hard as he could have to find his mate since he never went to the slums, but it’s so unfair. We shouldn’t have to leave our families and everything behind, to find some person who may not even exist. I don’t hate my soulmate, but I hate our biology.”

      “Yeah, I can agree with that one.”

      “And doesn’t it take years to really know sometimes if a person is right for you? If we can fall in love with people other than our soulmates, and we can hardly tell who our soulmate is, what’s the point? Do you think we can really just fall in love instantly with someone if they’re right for us?”

      “I think it depends. I think you can feel it in your gut when the person is right. I’d like to think you can fall in love with them just as easily.”

      “You’re really optimistic, Chanyeol...”

      “Strange, I know,” he laughed quietly. “But I want to believe.”

      “I guess I’ll try to believe with you then,” Jongin sighed. “Is it alright if I sleep here tonight? I've gotten used to having you beside me.”

      “Of course. I think I could use some comfort tonight as well.”

 

      Jongin smiled and nestled closer to Chanyeol, daring to hug him back. Despite the trouble he’d been having sleeping earlier, there was just something about Chanyeol’s embrace that could instantly calm him and lull him to sleep. Chanyeol sighed and rubbed Jongin’s back.

      “My heart hurts less when I'm with you,” he whispered. “So I want to believe...Please don't give up, Jongin...You might be the one.”

 

~*~

      The following morning, Jongin was gently shaken awake by Chanyeol. He groaned tiredly and glanced up at Chanyeol, meeting that beautiful smile once more. Chanyeol kept his voice low and told Jongin to come with him. Jongin didn't know what they would be doing, since it seemed Baekhyun and Minseok were still asleep. He slipped out of the bed and followed Chanyeol. He stopped and stared in fear when Chanyeol headed for the door to the shelter. Were they going to leave without Minseok and Baekhyun? Or was Chanyeol getting rid of Jongin?

      “Don't worry. We'll be right back. What I want to show you is outside.”

 

      Jongin nodded slowly and followed Chanyeol. He trusted his intentions were pure. They walked outside, and Jongin dared to look at the place where the corrupt man had been the night before. Some of the shelter staff must have moved him, because there was only a puddle of dried blackened blood left behind. Jongin grimaced and turned back to Chanyeol, who was staring at him knowingly. Chanyeol held his hand out for Jongin to take. Once Jongin had grabbed it, Chanyeol took a few more steps forward, then pointed at the horizon.

      “The sun is coming up. I know the slums don't make the best foreground, but the sunrise is usually really pretty. I wanted you to see.”

 

      Jongin's eyes widened and he looked from Chanyeol towards the horizon. Purple and pink light was starting to creep into the clouds already. They stood in silence, watching orange and yellow light rise above the horizon. It cast an orange hue on much of the trash, and Jongin didn't think it really made it look any less disgusting. His eyes traveled to the city, and he ached for his family and old life. The city looked even more idealistic painted in golden light. It was like even nature understood how much better the city was than the slums.

 

      Jongin's gaze shifted from the city to Chanyeol, and his heart skipped a beat. He was staring at the clouds, closing his eyes every now and then when a gentle breeze blew by. He still had a firm grip on Jongin's hand, and he looked so at peace. Jongin didn't think he'd ever seen Chanyeol this way. He was utterly beautiful, and the golden light highlighted his cheeks and his hair. If Jongin didn't know any better, he would think Chanyeol was radiating the light himself.

      “Whenever I get really sad, I like to watch the sunrise,” Chanyeol spoke up. “I guess it reminds me that not everything is tainted and we have another day to live.”

      “It's beautiful. Thank you for showing me.”

      “Any time you feel sad, you can come to me. We can watch the sunrise together.” Jongin smiled and dared to lean against Chanyeol's shoulder.

      “I think I will.”

 

      Jongin sighed and closed his eyes as the warmth of the sun washed over his skin. Standing like this with his eyes closed, Jongin could almost imagine himself in a better life. With a person beside him that completed him. His chest felt so warm, and the pain in his lungs was almost completely gone, and no blood escaped his mouth. Jongin's eyes shot open as he realized he wasn't feeling as ill as he had been in months. It couldn't be, could it?

      “Everything alright?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin smiled and hugged Chanyeol's arm.

      “Yeah. Everything's great actually!”

      “Really now? Guess we should go wake our other sleeping beauties and get some food then.”

 

      Jongin nodded and Chanyeol headed back into the shelter. Even then, he kept a strong hold on Jongin's hand, not letting go until they finally had to eat. Jongin had been so hopeless, but maybe fate was looking out for him. He could be wrong, but he really wanted his crush to be something more. He wanted Chanyeol to be the one.

 

~*~

      They remained at the shelter for a couple of weeks. Most of their time was spent mingling with other tainted, trying to see if there was any change to their health or their bracers. Jongin truthfully wasn't paying much attention to anyone else though. Any spare moment he could, he was talking to Chanyeol, learning about his time in the slums, or anything he was willing to tell him. He worried at first that Chanyeol would get annoyed with his constant questions, but he seemed happy to be spending time with Jongin. It was dangerous to get his hopes up, but Jongin couldn't help it. He'd been given a reason to believe again after so many years of misery and fear.

 

      They decided to leave the shelter and head to the next one. Jongin wanted to wait a bit longer to confirm his suspicions, so he didn't mention anything to Chanyeol. They packed up as usual and were back on the road. Jongin couldn't say he was happy to be sleeping on the ground once more, but he could at least look at the stars again. He made sure to locate his and Chanyeol's stars every night, and though he knew they wouldn't actually move in the sky, he could almost pretend the distance had gotten smaller.

 

      As they neared the shelter, the piles of trash seemed to grow thicker. As Jongin looked closer, he spotted old medical equipment strewn about. Chanyeol had explained it was from the compromised shelter. Apparently corrupts wandered and left trash wherever they went. It was a bit terrifying knowing the compromised shelter was just north of where they were going. Still, they couldn't just stay in one place for too long. They still had to search for the others' soulmates.

 

      At one point, Chanyeol froze, grabbing Jongin's hand and staring around. The piles of trash were too high and it was too quiet, and he had a feeling this route had become an ambushing point for corrupts. He looked at Baekhyun and Minseok, who looked just as anxious. Jongin clung to Chanyeol worriedly.

      “We need to get out of here,” Chanyeol whispered. “You two know the alternative route, right? I'm going to stay with Jongin.”

      “Got it.”

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun broke into a run, heading in two separate directions. Jongin opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Chanyeol started running, tugging him in a different direction. Jongin thought he heard rustling from some of the trash piles, but Chanyeol was moving too fast. At one point, he tugged on a cardboard box in a trash pile, sending the whole thing falling down. He took that moment to hide with Jongin behind one of the other piles.

      “What's going on?” Jongin asked in a panicked whisper.

 

      Chanyeol held his finger to his mouth then nodded to the pile they just sent falling down. Jongin glanced over and covered his mouth to hide his gasp as three different corrupts were investigating the trash. They seemed eager to find something, or rather, someone. They started scanning the area, and Chanyeol pulled Jongin closer, tucking closer to the pile of trash so they wouldn't be spotted. It took some time before the corrupts finally moved away, looking somewhere else.

      “Corrupts are still sane sometimes, so they set up traps. They turned the road into one, and we almost walked right into an ambush.”

      “What about Minseok and Baekhyun?”

      “They went to hide as well. This big of a group is too hard to hide. There's a second road that we take. We'll head there now and wait for them to get there.”

      “Alright...”

 

      They waited a bit longer to make sure the coast was clear, then began creeping out of their spot. They still remained low to the ground so they could use the trash as coverage. Jongin had never been in a situation where he had to run for his life, and despite being faced with death literally every day of his life, this was terrifying. He could only pray the others would get through this safely.

 

      Further away, Minseok and Baekhyun had both hid behind piles of trash. Minseok could see the vague area Baekhyun had hidden quite a distance away, but his view of him was obscured. Minseok always tried to look out for Baekhyun. He'd watched him get hurt once, and he'd be damned if he let it happen again. He stayed low as corrupts walked through the area. Baekhyun knew to remain completely silent, so Minseok didn't have to worry about that at least. Now it was just a matter of if they would stumble upon them or move on.

 

      At one point, a corrupt started walking over to the area Baekhyun was hiding. Minseok's heart raced and he looked around, trying to find anything that could be a distraction. He spotted an empty bottle by his foot and grabbed it. Carefully, without throwing it too high to reveal his own location, he threw it across the ground, and it shattered some distance away. The corrupts ran over to the sound, growling and cursing when there was nothing. Minseok let out a shaky breath and leaned closer to the ground so they wouldn't see him. He was just beginning to relax when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He was thrown to the ground and gripped by the neck, and before he could scream, a cloth with a drug permeating it was shoved to his mouth. Minseok fought in vain to keep his consciousness, but it was no use. The last thing he saw were the crazed eyes of the corrupt narrowing as he smiled wickedly.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun headed towards the second route, looking around anxiously for Minseok. They'd gone in 2 different directions, but he hadn't been that far. Maybe he'd left earlier than Baekhyun had and was already waiting at the second route. He couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. To Baekhyun's dismay, Chanyeol and Jongin were there, but Minseok was no where in sight.

      “Have you seen Minseok at all?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol and Jongin shook their heads.

      “Not yet. But he went in a different direction. Give him time, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol soothed.

      “I have a bad feeling. We should go look for him!”

      “If he doesn't show up soon, we will. If we leave now and he shows up later, he won't be able to find us. It's gonna be ok.”

      Baekhyun groaned, pacing back and forth. He coughed a few times and Jongin frowned. Baekhyun didn't normally show symptoms. Jongin looked over to Chanyeol and noticed he seemed really anxious too. Jongin reached for his hand, which seemed to ease Chanyeol a bit. Unfortunately, nothing would be able to calm Baekhyun down except for the appearance of Minseok. After 15 minutes passed, Baekhyun was done waiting. He stomped over to Chanyeol tugging angrily on his arm.

      “He's not coming! We need to go find him, he's in trouble!” Baekhyun broke into a fit of coughs and Chanyeol and Jongin gripped his arms to steady him.

      “Alright Baekhyun, we will! Just calm down!” Chanyeol urged.

      “No! We need...to find him! I can't...leave him. He needs...me..."

      Baekhyun's coughing got worse, and he gagged up blood. Chanyeol quickly grabbed him by the chest, holding him up so he wouldn't collapse. Jongin frantically rubbed his back, then helped Chanyeol lower him to the ground. Baekhyun lost consciousness once his coughing settled down, and Jongin pulled out a piece of cloth to clean the blood from his mouth. Chanyeol placed his hand on Baekhyun's forehead.

      “Shit, he's feverish. He hasn't had an attack this bad in a while.”

      “Is it because he got riled up because of Minseok?”

      “I don't know...”

      “We have to go find Minseok!”

      “Not with Baekhyun like this. We'll search when he wakes up.”

      “But what if it's too late by then?”

      “We know where they'll take him, Jongin.”

      “The corrupt shelter...”

      Chanyeol nodded grimly. Jongin glanced around, looking in vain for Minseok, praying he would show up before Baekhyun woke up so this could all be over. He wasn't sure how much time passed, having lost an exact concept of time since entering the slums, but he could tell the sun would be setting soon. Chanyeol had gotten a cloth damp and was gently dabbing at Baekhyun's head as he rested against his chest. Eventually, Baekhyun stirred, slowly opening his eyes. As soon as he came back to his senses, he sat up rapidly. Chanyeol grabbed him and rested him back against his chest as soon as Baekhyun looked dizzy and ready to collapse again.

      “Minseok!” Baekhyun gasped.

      “Shh, don't push yourself.”

      “He didn't come, did he?” Baekhyun asked, tears gathering in his eyes. Chanyeol sighed and shook his head. “They took him...”

      “We're gonna get him back,” Jongin reassured.

      “I'm so stupid,” Baekhyun whispered, a few tears escaping. Chanyeol hugged him closer.

      “This wasn't your fault.”

      “That's not it...Chanyeol, it's him. It's always been him. I was so stupid.”

      “What do you mean?” Jongin asked.

      “He's been by my side for as long as I can remember, and my dumb bracer was always on. I thought it was glitched, but it was just my stupid ass not being able to see what was right in front of me.”

      “You think Minseok is your soulmate?” Chanyeol asked.

      “I'm anxious when he's not around, and my symptoms worsened as soon as he was gone. They say your soulmate makes your illness better when they're nearby. I've never had really bad symptoms other than fevers every now and then, and Minseok was in good shape despite how far his virus had probably progressed...I kept trying to find his soulmate, thinking it couldn't possibly have been me...We could have been healed ages ago if I'd just stopped and thought about it for a second. God I'm so stupid.”

      “We're going to get him back, Baekhyun. He's gonna be ok.”

      “We have to go now,” Baekhyun insisted, sitting up.

      “Rest a bit longer. You're not doing well yourself.”

      “Chanyeol, if I got sick, think about Minseok. He's older than both of us! If I'm not by his side, he might...And he's with corrupts! There's no way he's safe! The more we wait, the less likely it is Minseok will live, so please! I'm begging, please just let me go find him.”

      “Alright. We'll go,” Chanyeol conceded. “But you're going to stay close to me and Jongin. We can't afford to lose you either. _Minseok_ can't afford to lose you.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and let Jongin and Chanyeol help him to his feet. They avoided the area they were in earlier, but headed north towards the corrupt shelter. Jongin wasn't eager to go there, but during his weeks of traveling with the others, they'd become like a family to him. He would go headfirst into danger for every single one of them.

 

      The sun had set by the time they reached the corrupt shelter. It didn't look like it was being guarded, but they had no idea how many were inside. The shelters were built with high windows, so it wasn't exactly practical to climb up to one and sneak in. As they were walking around the building, trying to find a way in, Baekhyun spotted the air vents near the top of the back wall. That would be the best way to sneak in.

 

      There was a trash bin nearby, so they pulled it over to the wall. They were all glad it had wheels on it, otherwise, they would have made way too much noise. They got up on the lid, then pulled the vent off the wall. It was old and the screws were loose, so it didn't take much work. After that, they climbed inside. It was a tight fit, but Baekhyun was determined to do whatever he could. He wasn't going to let Minseok die, especially not in a place like this.

 

~*~

      Minseok woke up, feeling dizzy and nauseous. He glanced around, noting the room was dark, but resembled one of the rooms within a shelter. He sat up, terrified at how weak he felt. He was struggling to breathe, and he pressed a hand to his chest as it throbbed in pain. He looked down at his body to find some scrapes on his knees he didn't remember getting. That was when he realized he wasn't in his clothes anymore. He'd been stripped of them and his shoes and placed into some kind of hospital gown. He gasped, looking around a bit more frantically for any sign of life.

 

      His head ached as he tried to piece back together what had happened. He winced as he moved his right arm, and he turned it to find a gash had been cut into it. He hissed in pain, placing his hand on top of it. They must have taken some of his blood. Did that mean they'd already done something to him? He looked over his body in a panic, trying to find any other sign that something might have happened. He seemed to be fine. What were they going to do with him? Were they going to take more blood from him? Or would they kill him when his blood didn't end up curing them? What if they wanted to turn him into a corrupt? Minseok had to get out of here.

 

      He draped his legs over the side of the old mattress he was on, then tested his balance before letting go of the frame and standing up on his own. He wobbled a bit as he walked to the door. The room was full of various glass medicine cabinets and different surgical supplies. It was probably once the infirmary of the shelter, but now it looked like some horror lab. As Minseok approached the door, it began to open, and he stumbled backwards crying out in fear.

      “Oh, you're awake!” A corrupt man greeted, smiling crookedly.

 

      His eyes looked bloodshot and his pupils were small, just like the other corrupt they'd met, but he wasn't as weak from the virus. He still looked very able-bodied, despite the bloody, angry gashes all across his skin. He took a menacing step towards Minseok, who in turn took one backwards, brushing against one of the glass medicine cabinets.

      “Don't be afraid! You're the one!”

      “What the hell are you talking about!?” Minseok asked, voice not as calm as he was pretending to be.

      “I made a serum earlier! I've already taken mine and I feel so much better! I've made one for you, so I need to administer it.”

      “No! There's no way we're compatible! You're a corrupt! You'll never be able to feel healed!”

      “But we are compatible! Your bracer is lit up!”

 

      Minseok glanced down at his wrist. Why was his bracer still on? He wasn't near the others, and corrupts' blood was so badly mutated, it never set off another person's bracer.

      “There, you see. So let me cure you!”

      “No! Stay back!” Minseok shouted.

 

      The corrupt growled and lunged forward at him. Minseok pulled the nearby glass case over, sending it crashing down on top of the corrupt. Glass scattered across the ground, but Minseok didn't have time to navigate through it. He broke into a sprint, ignoring the burning in his chest and the sharp pain in his right foot as a shard of glass dug into his sole.

 

      He burst out of the room, groaning when he spotted several other corrupts charging towards him. He did his best to dodge them, but one tackled him halfway down the hallway. Her grip was strong enough to bruise, and Minseok was punching and kicking with his good foot in an attempt to get away. When he finally kicked the corrupt hard enough to send her backwards into another corrupt, he got to his hands and knees, crawling away as fast as he could. He forced himself back on his feet, limping the rest of the way down the hallway. These corrupts seemed to be weaker than the first that had attacked him, because he was managing to outrun them. Still, he was leaving a path of bloody footprints behind him. There was no way he could hide like this.

 

      He made it out of the hallway, ducking into one of the main sleeping rooms. He slammed the door shut, looking around for something to block it with. He found a nearby metal shelf and dragged it over, wheezing by the time the door was blocked. His knees gave out, and he landed on the ground tiredly. He could barely breathe after all that running, and his foot hurt too much to keep putting his weight on it. He tiredly crawled away from the door, coughing and trying to catch his breath as the corrupts pounded on it from the other side.

 

      He heard more noise from the other side of the room, and he noticed another door that wasn't blocked off. He let out a sob, trying to think of what he could do. If more corrupts came at him, he couldn't fight them off. He looked around the room for something he could use as a weapon. Most of the room was empty, the beds having been moved elsewhere. There was an old pipe though. He crawled to it and picked it up, then used the wall as support so he could limp over to the door. He could charge the corrupts, try to hit some, and push past the rest. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all he could do. He probably wasn't going to make it out of this alive, but he would die trying.

 

      The sound drew closer, and finally, Minseok charged forward. He swung the pipe, but his arms were caught easily. He tried to pull away, but he was overpowered and pulled into an embrace.

      “Minseok, it's me!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

 

      Minseok froze at the sound of his voice, and he glanced up, slowly focusing on the being in front of him. He'd been so panicked he hadn't even looked at his opponent. Baekhyun was holding him up, with Chanyeol and Jongin right behind them. Tears ran down Minseok's cheeks and he pressed his face into Baekhyun's chest, sobbing and hugging him close.

      “Baekhyun...” He whimpered.

      “I'm here now. You're safe. They won't hurt you anymore.”

 

      Baekhyun looked Minseok over, noting he was bleeding from several different scrapes and cuts. He noticed the bloody footprints as well and hugged Minseok tighter.

      “Fuck, what did they do to you...?”

      “He tried to give me corrupt serum. I got away before he could though.”

      “Thank God. We're getting out of here, alright. Do you think you can climb in the air vents?” Chanyeol knelt down, lifting Minseok's bloody right foot.

      “This cut's pretty deep Baekhyun. He might be able to crawl, but I don't think he should be climbing.”

      “I'll do it if it means we can get out of here!” Minseok gasped. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “There should be a back door nearby. We'll get out that way. I'm not going to let you push yourself.”

      “Baekhyun-”

      “Don't argue with me, Minseok! Just trust me.”

 

      Minseok nodded slowly. Baekhyun leaned down, sweeping his arm underneath Minseok's knees, effectively lifting him off of his feet and into his arms. Minseok clung to him so he wouldn't fall.

      “Alright, let's go,” Baekhyun urged.

      “I blockaded the door, but I don't think it'll keep the corrupts out forever.”

      “The back door should be this way. I'll keep an eye out for corrupts,” Chanyeol said. “Jongin, stay close to me.”

 

      Chanyeol grabbed the metal pipe that Minseok had dropped. After that, they quietly crept through the hallway, looking around for any door that would lead outside. Once they turned the corner in the hallway, they spotted an exit door. They ran towards it, only to find it chained and padlocked. Chanyeol cursed and began swinging the pipe at the padlock, trying in vain to break it. Baekhyun and Minseok were both so focused on what Chanyeol was doing, they didn't notice Jongin get pulled away.

      “I would stop doing that if you want him to live,” a raspy voice warned.

 

      The group span around to see a corrupt with his arm around Jongin's neck and a gun pointed at his head. Jongin was squirming, trying to get out of his hold, but it was no use. He was holding him so tightly, it was hard for him to breathe. Chanyeol took a step forward, only for the corrupt to shove the gun harder against Jongin's head.

      “Don't move! If you do, I'll shoot him. Now drop your weapon.”

      “Chanyeol, don't!” Jongin pleaded. “You have to get out of here!”

      “I can't leave you, Jongin,” Chanyeol said sadly. He threw the pipe onto the ground, then held his hands up.

      “Smart boy,” the corrupt sneered. “Now, you'll return our tainted to us, and you'll join him in providing a serum.”

      “I'm not giving him back to you sick freaks!” Baekhyun shouted. Chanyeol held his hand in front of him to stop him.

      “You've already gotten blood from him. Let them go, and you can take me.”

      “Chanyeol, no!” Jongin cried.

      “It's not enough. It's never enough! We need all of your blood!” The corrupt yelled, pointing the gun at Chanyeol. “Come with us or die!”

      “I won't let you take them,” Chanyeol said in a threatening tone. “Let them go.”

 

      The corrupt screamed in rage, firing three shots at Chanyeol. His aim wasn't stellar, but he still managed to shoot Chanyeol on his thigh, side, and shoulder near his neck. Jongin screamed as he watched Chanyeol fall to the ground, and he writhed around, trying desperately to get out of the corrupt's grip. Finally, he flung his head backwards, colliding with the corrupt's nose, crushing it with an uncomfortable ease. The corrupt howled in pain, and Jongin turned around and shoved him to the ground, falling on top of him.

 

      The corrupt was still reeling in pain from his crushed nose, so Jongin took that time to take the gun from him. He hit the corrupt over the head with the butt of the gun several times, then pointed it at him. His hands shook uncontrollably, and tears streamed down his cheeks. The corrupt man growled, and looked like he was about to push himself up, so Jongin pulled the trigger, closing his eyes and looking away as he felt blood splatter on his face. The body underneath ceased moving, and Jongin let his hands drop to his side before standing up. He couldn't bear to look at what he'd just done.

      “Jongin!” Baekhyun called. “I need you to help me!”

 

      Jongin jumped, spinning around and running over to the others. Baekhyun had set Minseok on the ground and both of them were working on pressing cloth against Chanyeol's wounds. Jongin dropped to his knees beside Chanyeol's head, cupping his cheek and nervously looking from wound to wound.

      “Thankfully, the only bullet that hit him dead on was his thigh, and it didn't hit a vital area,” Baekhyun explained. “The other two grazed him, but we need to patch him up.”

      “W-What should I do?”

      “Press this cloth to his shoulder. I'm going to treat his leg first.”

 

      Jongin nodded, grabbing the cloth from Baekhyun. Chanyeol groaned in pain as Jongin pressed it to his shoulder, and a few sobs wracked through Jongin's body. Chanyeol was hurt, and Jongin didn't know how to help him. He was completely useless when he needed him the most. When his _soulmate_ needed him the most. As Jongin continued to cry, Chanyeol lifted his other arm, cupping his cheek and wiping away some of the tears.

      “Hey, I'm gonna be ok,” he comforted, but Jongin could tell he was in pain and struggling to speak. “I'm right here, so don't cry, ok?”

      “I'm so sorry,” Jongin sobbed. Chanyeol smiled and moved his hand to ruffle his hair.

      “This wasn't your fault. I wanted to protect you...All of you.”

      “But now you're hurt!”

      “It's ok. When you're near, it doesn't hurt.”

      “T-Then I'll stay right here.”

 

      Chanyeol smiled and let his hand fall down towards Jongin's above his wound. Baekhyun quickly treated Chanyeol's side next, then his shoulder. After that, he bandaged up Minseok's foot and arm. He stood up, placing his hand on Jongin's shoulder.

      “I need to find something for Minseok to wear and something for us to carry Chanyeol on. I won't be long. Stay here and look after them, alright?”

 

      Jongin nodded, reaching for Chanyeol's hand and holding it tightly. Chanyeol had lost consciousness, but he was still breathing, so Jongin would count that as a blessing. Baekhyun took the pipe with him, opting to leave the gun with Jongin since he had two injured people with him. He was gone some time, and Jongin was starting to panic. Minseok seemed worried too, but Jongin could tell he was exhausted and barely holding on to consciousness himself. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes not quite focusing on anything.

 

      Finally, Baekhyun came back, tugging on some bed sheets he'd tied together as a rope. Slowly, he dragged an old mattress along the floor using the rope, and brought it over to where the others were. He tiredly reached for some clothes he'd set on the mattress, then knelt down beside Minseok.

      “We can't stay here much longer. I'll help you get Chanyeol on the mattress, just let me dress Minseok first.”

 

      Jongin nodded and turned away to give Minseok some privacy. Baekhyun gently slipped him out of the hospital gown, helping him put on a shirt he'd found. After that, he tried to put pants on, but it was hard to do so without hurting Minseok's foot. He couldn't support himself anymore either, so Baekhyun had to lift him up in order to get them past his hips. He'd found a pair that would be a bit too big on purpose since Minseok had a lot of scrapes on his legs. He didn't want the fabric to rub against his legs and irritate the wounds. Finally, he slipped on some socks and one shoe. Minseok's foot was way too injured to force it into a shoe, but Baekhyun put it in his backpack in case Minseok recovered enough to use it later.

 

      Baekhyun picked Minseok up and carried him a short distance away. After that, he and Jongin carefully lifted Chanyeol onto the mattress. Baekhyun gave Jongin the rope in exchange for the gun. He checked how many bullets were left and let out a relieved sigh when he saw two.

      “Get further away. I'm going to shoot the padlock.”

 

      Jongin walked backwards, tugging on the rope and sliding the bed away from the door. It wasn't exactly easy to maneuver, but it meant Chanyeol could rest at least. Baekhyun aimed for the padlock and shot, breaking it off with one hit. He undid the chains from the door handle, then pushed the door open. He ran over to Minseok and lifted him onto his back. After that, they left the shelter, not daring to turn back.

 

      They took their time moving through the nearby area, in case other corrupts were lying in wait for them. Jongin followed Baekhyun, not knowing where they were actually headed. He was so busy dragging Chanyeol along, he hadn't bothered to look at his map. It was only after the sun had risen that Baekhyun finally decided they were safe enough to stop and rest. He groaned as he set Minseok down, immediately sitting beside him and cuddling him close.

      “Sorry, Jongin. I know we need to keep moving, but just a little rest.”

      “It's alright. Where are we going? To that other shelter?”

      “No, the city. There's an entrance north of here.”

      “The city? Why?”

      “They have better medical care for one thing, but we also need them to make a real serum for all of us.”

      “But...Only you've found your soulmate for sure.”

      “Jongin, don't be an idiot like me,” Baekhyun sighed. “You heard what Chanyeol said, right? You make his pain go away. And he makes yours go away, right? Both of you haven't been ill since you joined us. You're soulmates, Jongin.”

      “I didn't want to get my hopes up that I'd found the one...But I love him.”

      “And that's what matters. So we'll rest for a bit and then keep moving. I think we can make it to the city before tomorrow morning at our current pace. Faster would be more ideal, I know, but we can only do so much.”

      “As long as we make it on time, that's all that matters.”

 

      Baekhyun closed his eyes, resting his head on top of Minseok's. Jongin sat beside Chanyeol, holding his hand and brushing through his hair with his other hand. He didn't know how much time passed, but he did end up dozing off. He only woke up to the sound of coughing and harsh breathing. He looked down at Chanyeol first, finding him still peacefully asleep. He glanced over to Minseok and Baekhyun next, and saw Baekhyun cradling Minseok and holding his head in such a way that he could breathe easier.

      “Is he ok?” Jongin asked.

      “I think so,” Baekhyun whispered, but he didn't sound that convinced. “I think his lungs are starting to give out...”

      “We'll get to the city. It's going to be ok.”

      “What if I'm too late? What if the virus has progressed too much? All this time he's been suffering because I was too oblivious to notice...He can't die. Not before I tell him.”

      “As long as you're by his side, he'll pull through. Minseok is a strong person.”

      “Yeah...Sorry, this probably isn't what you'd like to hear when Chanyeol is in the state he's in.” Jongin shook his head.

      “They both need us right now, so we need to take care of them. It's ok to be scared, but no matter what, we can't give up.”

      “You're right.”

 

      They rested for a short while longer, then they were back on the road. Jongin was glad Baekhyun knew where they were going, because there was no way he could navigate and pull Chanyeol along. Still, they were moving slowly, and Jongin could see blood seeping through the bandages on both Chanyeol and Minseok. They needed to get to the city soon or it would be too late.

 

      Exhaustion got the better of Jongin and Baekhyun and they took one more break after night fell. They could see the city in the distance, but it would probably still be another couple hours of travel by foot. Jongin was so tired, his whole body ached from walking and pulling the mattress. He couldn't give up though. He knew Chanyeol would do this for him if their places were exchanged. They may not have said anything to each other, but Jongin knew their feelings were mutual.

 

      Jongin dozed off once more, this time woken up by the feeling of something squeezing his hand. He opened his eyes tiredly, only to see Chanyeol staring up at him, smile warm and affectionate as always. Jongin leaned closer, feeling his eyes water once more.

      “Chanyeol!”

      “Hey!” He greeted softly.

      “We're on our way to the city! We'll be there soon so just hold on! You can't die on me!”

      “I'm not going to die, I told you that. I can't leave you alone.”

      “Does it hurt?”

      “Yeah, but it's better with you here. I mean it.” Jongin sniffled and hugged Chanyeol's hand to his chest, kissing his knuckles.

      “I love you,” Jongin whispered.

      “I love you too, Jongin. I think I have since the moment we first met. Guess the soulmate thing wasn't complete crap, huh?”

      “Are you really alright with me?”

      “Why wouldn't I be? You're kind, hardworking, and loving...not to mention you're beautiful.”

      “I killed that man, Chanyeol...I got so angry I didn't even think. I just...murdered him. Can you really love someone like that?”

      “You protected me. You saved all of us, Jongin. That man was a monster. If it weren't for you, none of us would have gotten out of there. I could never love you less for that. Besides, corrupts have attacked us plenty of times before. We've all killed them.”

      “I know they're hardly human anymore...But I pity them. In the end, they're just trying to live too...”

      “You really are too kind for this kind of world.”

 

      Chanyeol tugged on his arm that Jongin was holding, pulling him closer. He then pressed a kiss to Jongin's nose once he was close enough.

      “Can you see our stars?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin sat up and looked to the sky.

      “Yeah, I see them.”

      “Do you know why I picked my star?”

      “You said it was not too bright but easy to find.”

      “Yeah, but that's not the real reason.”

      “Then what was it?”

      “Because it was the closest one I could find to yours. I thought if a miracle was gonna happen, that star would be the best one to choose.”

      “You know they won't actually come together.”

      “Maybe not, but I liked being next to your star.”

 

      Jongin sighed and leaned down, kissing Chanyeol on the lips. He felt the other gasp against his lips, but he returned the kiss after a few moments. Jongin was smiling when he pulled away, and it felt a little foreign on his face, but it was a feeling he could get used to.

      “Leave it to me. I'll make a miracle happen,” he said gently.

      “I believe in you.”

 

      Jongin let go of Chanyeol's hand in favor of grabbing the rope once more. He nodded at Baekhyun, who sighed and lifted Minseok onto his back again. They continued walking, their feet feeling almost numb from the constant journey. Jongin could see the sky starting to change color, and he knew the sun would be up soon. They'd hardly slept and hadn't eaten much of anything either, so Jongin felt almost dizzy. Still, he had to push onward.

 

      It took a few more hours before they reached the edge of the city. The sun was well into the sky now, and Jongin felt like he was seconds away from collapsing. He glanced around, trying to focus his eyes and find someone that could help him. Finally, he spotted a couple walking by, and he waved frantically. He could hear Baekhyun panting tiredly beside him, and he knew he was at his limit as well. The couple paused to look at the rather unsightly group.

      “Please!” Jongin called as loudly as he could manage. “Please, help us! My soulmate...Help him...”

 

      Jongin saw the world spin around him, and he collapsed onto the ground with a thud. In his last few moments of consciousness, he turned to face the mattress and reached for it, his hand dropping to the ground as the last of his strength gave out.

 

~*~

      Minseok woke up to white walls and bright lights. He groaned, rubbing his eyes, only to spot an IV in his arm. He gasped and tried to sit up, finding himself still really weak. His eyes scanned the room frantically, trying to figure out his current location. He'd passed out after the incident at the shelter, so where was he now? Had be been captured again? This seemed to cleanly to be in the slums. Another person rushed over to him, sitting down on the bed and gripping his shoulders.

      “It's ok, you're safe,” Baekhyun reassured. “We're in the city. You're safe now.”

 

      Minseok relaxed and let Baekhyun rest him against his pillows once more. Baekhyun let his hands drop from Minseok's shoulders to his hands, and he held them both gently, rubbing his thumbs gently against his skin.

      “You've been out for a few days. Your wounds were already getting infected so they had to give you some medicine for them. You were also a bit malnourished, so they want you to stay here for a while.”

      “Is that what the IV is for?”

      “Not exactly. That's a mixture that has nanocells in it. They're administering medicine throughout your body to work on reversing some of the damage the virus did. You were further along, so it's going to take you some time to recover.”

      “Recover...”

      “We're healed, Minseok. I found your soulmate finally.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and leaned just a bit closer. Minseok looked up at him with hopeful eyes, squeezing Baekhyun's hands a bit tighter.

      “Baekhyun...”

      “I love you, Minseok. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. I really am an idiot, aren't I?”

      “Yeah, you are,” Minseok agreed instantly, causing Baekhyun to pout. “But you're my idiot! I love you Baekhyun!”  


      He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and laughing wholeheartedly for the first time in years. His laugh was so beautiful to Baekhyun's ears and was contagious. They rocked back and forth, laughing and crying out of happiness. Minseok couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd been sure he would die. In the midst of his happiness, he suddenly remembered something and pulled away.

      “But wait, you said you wanted someone taller and dreamy...”

      “Oh my God you're still hung up on that!? Obviously it was just physical characteristics I liked! It's not like I'm going to deny my soulmate because you're shorter than me.”

      “Shut up!” Minseok huffed. Baekhyun smiled and rubbed their noses together.

      “Besides, I kinda like the idea of being the taller one. _I'll_ be the tall, dreamy soulmate I always wanted~” Minseok rolled his eyes and flicked Baekhyun on the forehead.

      “Alright lover boy, if it'll make you happier to think you're dreamy, I'll let you live in that fantasy.”

      “You know I carried you the whole way here. If I'm not your knight in shining armor by now, then what am I?” Minseok smiled and leaned closer, lightly brushing his lips against Baekhyun's as he spoke up.

      “My soulmate.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, gently pushing Minseok back down onto the bed. This was the beginning of a new life for both of them, and he would be sure to treasure Minseok for every second of it. He had years to make up for, and finally had the time to do so.

 

~*~

      Jongin sat by Chanyeol's side, holding his hand as he slept. Baekhyun had dropped by earlier to check on both of them. Jongin was luckily not in too bad of shape, but Chanyeol was taking a while to recover after the serum, especially with his wounds. The shot to his leg had caused small fractures in his femur, so he was going to need a long recovery and probably some physical therapy. Thankfully, the other two wounds had been stitched up and were recovering well.

 

      Jongin sighed and stared out the window. He hadn't been in the slums for that long, but the city already felt so foreign to him. Granted, he'd never been to this sector of the city before, but the whole idea of the place felt strange to him. He was cured now. He could go back home to his parents. He could continue his education and get a job. He was going to be part of regular society again. It almost felt a little uncomfortable. He'd been called tainted before, but now that he'd gone through the slums and gotten 'cured,' he felt like he was even more tainted. Could he really just bounce back from what he'd experienced? Could he accept this picture perfect world when he knew the virus was still at large and people were dying daily? Was it ok for him to accept this new found happiness?

      “You're thinking too much,” a deep voice spoke up. Jongin's eyes widened and he glanced down at Chanyeol.

      “You're awake!”

      “Well, I can't sleep forever.”

      “We're in the city, Chanyeol...You aren't dying anymore...”

      “You were my soulmate,” Chanyeol said almost fervently. Jongin nodded. “I knew you would get us here.”

      “Sorry it took me a while.”

      “Better late than never, right? We can live, Jongin! We're finally _alive_!”

      “Do you think...it's right for us to live here like nothing happened?”

      “I had a feeling that's what you were worrying about.”

      “I just don't know how I feel anymore. This place feels too perfect. I'm scared.”

      “Would you rather go back to the slums? We could always work at a shelter.” Jongin shook his head rapidly.

      “I'm too scared. I'm really pathetic, aren't I? I'm scared to live in the city, but I'm scared to go back to the slums.”

      “You're honest. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

      “What should I do, Chanyeol?”

      “Well, the selfish part of me wants to answer 'just live with me,' but I think you need to be honest with yourself. You don't want to go back to the slums, so don't. It's ok to stay here.”

      “I'm not turning my back on everything that happened?”

      “Jongin, we worked hard to find each other. We almost died in order to be together and get out of the slums alive. Don't you think we've earned our lives here? And what about your family? Don't you want to see your parents again? You get to live Jongin, think how happy they'll be! Don't let guilt over something you can't change keep you from moving forward. And if you want to change the world for the better, use your new life to search for a way to stop the virus for good.”

      “Thank you, Chanyeol...You always know just what to say to make me feel better.”

      “I try my hardest to look after you.”

      “I think I'll consider what you said about researching the virus...But I might take a few lessons in another science first.”

      “Another science?”

      “I want to learn more about astronomy. I want to learn about our stars, and maybe find a way to make them come together. I told you I would make a miracle happen.” Chanyeol laughed softly and wrapped his hand around the back of Jongin's neck.

      “You already made a miracle happen, Jongin.”

 

      He gently pulled Jongin towards him, bringing their lips together. Jongin carefully rested his body against Chanyeol's, kissing him back and closing his eyes. When they broke apart, Jongin rested his head in the crook of Chanyeol's neck, holding the fabric of his hospital shirt and being sure not to put any weight on his injuries.

 

      Chanyeol was still so warm, and Jongin could feel his heart beating in time with his. Chanyeol was right. They had earned this life together. Jongin couldn't let a single moment go to waste. Chanyeol was part of his family now. Jongin hoped his brother was looking down on him happily. His brother's soul could rest easily now that Jongin had found his new protector. He hoped Chanyeol's mother was resting peacefully now too.

      “So when do you want to meet my parents?” Jongin asked, smiling mischievously. He felt Chanyeol gulp.

      “Can we um, wait til I get out of the hospital at least?” Jongin giggled and kissed his jaw.

      “I guess I can agree to that.”

      “I'm looking forward to living me whole life with you, Jongin.”

      “Me too. Thank you for finding me.”

 


End file.
